


是日

by chuimiemielovesmilk



Category: k14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuimiemielovesmilk/pseuds/chuimiemielovesmilk





	是日

深秋的阳光透过冰冰凉的玻璃显得格外的温柔，地面像是倒翻了蜜糖一样满地金黄，窝在书房里面一整天的k4深呼一口气，终于完稿了。  
这几天光顾着码字，都没空做家务，伙食也是有点草率了事，速冻食品和外卖的随意组合让平常十分重视生活质量的k4苦不堪言。  
没办法，突然间收到熟悉的杂志社帮忙填补天窗的委托，想想因为自己是omega的原因杂志社总是很贴心地调整截稿时间时间配合自己的发情期，k4估算了一下时间就爽快地应了下来。  
送走了一脸感激的小编辑，k4给自家alpha发了条信息，接着把书房门一关，开始了为期三天的赶稿地狱。  
所以k1刚下飞机就看到他家小可爱“我要闭关赶稿三天，没空回信息，你回家我们再慢慢聊吧(>﹏<)”的信息，忍不住“啧”了一声。  
“老大，什么事呀这么暴躁？”k9唯恐天下不乱，故意问道。  
k1面无表情：“我讨厌杂志社。”  
本来外景就不能见面好几天，现在连信息都要断绝。  
这次的工作注定是难熬的，烦死了。  
看着自家老大的脸臭到不行，k9经验老到地降低存在感，免得这只会喷火的哥斯拉殃及池鱼，还双手奉上这次出差途中搜罗到的小礼物，美其名曰送给老大和四爷享用。  
k1瞄了一眼包装精致的蕾丝包装袋里面的东西，难得地没开口损人，一声不吭地收下了。  
还不忘在群里面吐苦水。  
k1:天凉了，让杂志社破产吧@k3  
k3秒回:这破杂志社怎么老开天窗，我家四儿还一年到头帮忙填的坑都够我给他加印个人志了。  
k5:纸质还差的要命。  
他们对杂志社的各种嫌弃被锁在手机里面，被维护的那个人正将键盘敲得噼里啪啦响呢。  
难熬的三天说长不长说短不短，k4把稿子发过去之后先是正正经经地给自己做了一份午餐，补充好能量之后又仔仔细细地泡了个澡才悠悠地回到房间里补觉。  
一觉醒来已经是第二天早上，看了看冷落好几天的手机，除开一些无关紧要的推送就是k1每日打卡一样的贫嘴，字里行间尽是抱怨闭关时间的漫长，同时又不忘臭不要脸地向k4示爱，逗得k4一顿好笑。  
揉了揉笑疼的肚皮，k4握着手机开始逐条回复。  
“才第一天闭关，没有想你呢哼。”  
“饭我都有按时吃不用担心，不过外卖和速食始终没什么营养，你出门在外也不要忘了吃饭，搞定工作回家我给你做一顿好吃的。”  
“你让k3k5他俩来照应我，他们的确来过一次，不过那天我提早吃了饭，所以我把他们派去给我洗碗了哈哈哈哈”  
“我这边不冷啊，你们出外景记得要穿厚一点才是。”  
“还有……我想你了。”最后一句刚打完准备发出去，就听到外面门口打开的声音，是k1回来了。  
听到人马上就要往房间走来，k4马上下床来到房门前，刚要把门关上就被门外人给挡了一下。  
这是两人之间独有的小游戏，k4躲在门后不开门，让k1在门外撒娇卖萌好一阵挠门才放人进来。  
“小可爱，我带了礼物给你哦，来把过路费给收了，让我进去好不好？”k1吃定了两人多日没见肯定不会关在外面多久，干脆把早就准备好的礼物搬出来哄门后的小家伙。  
果然，门上的阻力没有那么大了，透过门缝可以看到k4半信半疑的表情：“真的？”  
“真的。”在k4面前晃了晃那个精美的小袋子，几秒后就被放任通行。  
蕾丝包装袋上面精心地洒了一些香水，和k1信息素相近的蓝莓味特别能招来k4的好感，k4往袋子里一瞄，整个人都僵住了，脸红得非常不自然。  
“怎么，喜欢吗？”k1有心去逗他。  
“不喜欢。”k4实话实说，看起来娘们兮兮的。  
k1就猜到他会闹别扭，好声好气地哄他进浴室换上：“试过你就会喜欢的，来穿上看合不合身，我一直在外面不进来，你实在不喜欢就不穿了昂。”  
房间门一关上，k4就想要翻一个惊天大白眼。  
才那几块小布片有个屁合身不合身！  
静静躺在袋子里面的是一套冰凉丝滑的情趣内衣套装。  
黑色丝绸剪裁小小的三角罩杯点缀着轻薄的蕾丝，再加上稍有点复杂的黑色丝绳交叉连接做成的内衣。内裤更加不用说，虽然是普通三角内裤的样式但好歹也是女式的，不用想就知道穿上去肯定显得前面那一块特别紧绷，最重要的是一整条都是透明蕾丝做的……  
小情侣间亲热时候用到各种各样的体位和道具很正常，特别是发情期如此漫长，没点花样实在是无趣，但是没猜到他们两个才结婚没多久k1就把魔爪伸到情趣内衣这一块来了。  
这是荒淫无度啊……花了一小点时间把内衣带子顺好，很快k4就顺利穿好一整套内衣了，往镜子一看又是一番脸红耳赤。  
小小的三角布片恰好盖住乳尖，繁复又透明的蕾丝的衬托之下更让人移不开眼睛，不由得幻想内衣底下风光，稍微有点束缚感的丝带不仅装饰了光滑的后背，更让轻飘飘的蕾丝饰品带有禁欲的感觉。  
下身的内裤松松的挂在胯间，透明的蕾丝让整个下身若隐若现，裆部被某物撑起一大块却又不紧得难受，柔软轻薄得像没穿一样。  
k4作为omega本身就皮肤特别的嫩滑雪白有弹性，穿上了这一套内衣竟然毫无违和感，他还煞有介事地端详了自己好一阵子，最后得出评论：“如果头发再长一点就更好看了。”  
刚才光顾弄内衣没开浴室取暖灯，整个浴室凉飕飕的，等到发现的时候k4已经打了好几个喷嚏。  
刚把取暖灯打开，浴室门就被打开，k4马上护着胸口转过身去，毫无威严的责备：“你说好了在外面不进来的！”  
“不是听到你打喷嚏怕你着凉了嘛。”k1的声音从后面传来，不知道是不是错觉，说话的口吻没有平常耍流氓时的嬉皮笑脸，而是嗓音沉沉缓缓的，让人联想到下一刻要扑向猎物的雄狮。  
k4还没来得及开口后背就受到了k1胸膛的逼近，k1把下巴靠在他光裸的肩上，尽管剃干净胡子了这样碰到娇嫩的肌肤还是让k4感到痒痒的，不知道避还是不避开，只好小幅度的缩着肩膀：“你先出去嘛……”  
这种毫无诚意的驱逐k1根本就没放在心上，手一边绕到k4胸前往蕾丝底下钻一边低声说道：“我来帮你取取暖。”  
有着良好弹性的内衣轻易地容纳下k1作祟的手指，冰凉细腻丝绸下的乳头滑嫩嫩的，手指在上面划几下圈就开始硬了起来，k4知道事已至此撒娇耍赖也逃不过了，刚才乖巧地靠在k1身上，享受着k1指尖的服务，全身微微过电的感觉间或会激起小小的颤抖：“啊……”  
k1才不会轻易放过他，任凭k4在自己怀里拱来拱去，声音里满满的都是情欲：“你忘记你可以只摸奶头就可以射出来了吗？”  
“那是在发情期！”  
“我知道啊”，k1依旧没有停下手上的动作，“我只是想让你知道，这种程度，你还远远不够吧，不信你看。”k1示意k4望向前面的镜子，大块的落地镜将两人全身上下照得一清二楚，没有辜负当初k1装修房子时候坚持在浴室装上大面积镜子的意图，k1另一只手已经来到k4内裤的裆前一阵抚摸，“这里已经湿的差不多了呢。”  
以往的经验告诉k1，他怀里的这个小家伙能耐可大着呢，发情期精神头好到不行可以不间断做很久不说，日常也是敏感又能吸，刚结婚的时候k1还担心着会不会做太狠了，结果第二天补好觉之后就跟个没事人似的，让k1好是怀疑自己的能力，明明这小家伙每次都射好几次的，不应该啊。  
时间一长也没发现个所以然来，只能用天赋异禀来解释了。  
才摸了两下乳尖就湿成这个样子，鬼才信还没准备好呢。k1在k4后颈吸了好几个红印子才放过他，松开双手转过身来到k4面前，跪在k4身前，接下来要做什么显然易见了。  
上方的k4一声不吭，k1暗笑，想要又不出声，搞得好像是自己逼着他做一样。  
真是可爱死了。  
黑色的蕾丝将k4的下身轻轻地包裹了一层，显得精致可爱，肉棒前段分泌出来的淫水将部分蕾丝打湿了，更加服贴地附在肉棒上面，不仅更加显得饱满还有点黏黏糊糊的感觉，不知道是不是错觉，k1好像隐约看出半透明的蕾丝下面硬得发红的肉棒了……  
“唔……说不定开档丁字裤更适合你。”k1一本正经地评论。  
想象一下更加羞耻的装扮，k4笑骂道：“去你的。”回答他的是龟头被人隔着内裤狠狠舔了一下。  
“啊……”突如其来的快感让k4叫了一声，低头一看，k1又舔了裆部好几下才开始把内裤给往下扯出来一点，弹出来的肉棒不知道是k1有心还是无意，吧嗒一声打到k1的脸颊上，顿时晶莹的淫水挂在上面，色情得不得了。  
好想将肉棒塞进k1嘴里啊。看着k1那双颜色浅淡的薄唇，k4不由得这么想，下一刻阴茎就被k1用手扶了起来。  
本就有点涨硬的肉棒已经有点上翘，现在被手扶着的角度更适合在口中抽插，k1尽力张大嘴巴容纳k4的肉棒上下吞吐，手不停地撸动着阴茎的根部。温热的口腔，灵巧的舌头将k4伺候得浑身发软，往身后的墙上一靠，微凉的瓷砖又是激起一阵哆嗦，一个不留神就射了出来。  
k1很不客气地全部吃进嘴里，站起来和k4额头抵着额头，让k4歇一小会，手继续往内裤里面摸，轻柔地按摩着k4的会阴和睾丸。  
略带腥味的口腔不知道为什么更加激起k4的肉欲，一想到自己通过恋人的嘴巴吃自己的精液让他兴奋得不行，主动抬起一条腿去勾住k1的身体，方便k1去玩弄他的下体。  
两人都做得正在头上，omega的身体构造本就对性事敏感，三根手指轻松进入k4体内，前戏做得足穴口不消几下抽插就开始往外流水，咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声提示两人是时候干正事了。  
还穿在身上的蕾丝内裤质量实在好，k1把手伸进去这样一阵捣弄还没有弄破，低腰的裁剪现在已经遮盖不住k4已经完全勃起的阴茎，从边沿露出了红艳欲滴的前端。将吸够淫水的湿漉漉内裤完全脱下，情动之中的下体完全暴露于空气之中，黏黏腻腻的感觉没那么严重，就是被k1直勾勾地盯着有点不太好意思，伸手盖住k1的眼睛依旧阻止不了他继续挑事：“小可爱看到刚才镜子里你自己的样子吗，平常你发情期都是这个表情来求我操你的。”  
看到了，怎么会看不到，烂泥一样靠在墙上毫无还手之力就算了，还抓着不停吞吐着自己阴茎的k1的头发，一时分不出是要鼓励还是拒绝。k4被自家厚颜无耻的Alpha调戏得半天才憋出一句软绵绵的“讨厌！”浑然不知因为这样的自己已经让k1的脑子一热，不管三七二十一提枪就干。  
Omega的后穴本就经得起操弄，再加上之前已经射过一次身体早就做好了准备，软嫩的穴肉饥渴难耐地缠住高热的肉棒，攻势完全和害羞内敛的Omega相悖，k1伸手把k4发软的手拉下来握住手心，对上Omega沉醉其中渐渐迷离的眼晴：“小可爱，你好热情。”  
k4瞥了一眼镜子中的刚才被进入时爽得表情扭曲的自己，深知根本无法反驳，干脆下巴靠在k1的肩膀上放弃挣扎。  
镜子里的k1背部线条优美，隐隐有着即将发力的形状，下身就着k4的身体往上顶着，腿侧正是k4一双白嫩的双腿松松地缠着，硬是把肤色不算很黑的k1给比下去。  
两人紧贴着的地方，会随着动作若隐若现，不仅这样有些不可言说的亮晶晶的液体正沿着交合处缓缓下流……  
k4觉得自己口干舌燥，刚要张嘴求饶又被顶得声音支离破碎，只得凑近k1讨吻，把自己操得几乎出不了声的Alpha唇舌却是十分的温柔，轻轻的吮吸显得格外的色情。  
狂风骤雨般的进出没多久就碰到了最敏感的地方，瞬间布满全身的快感直往脑袋冲去，k4爽得忍不住紧搂着k1直起腰身：“啊……”  
甬道的反应比表面上还要剧烈，Omega体内的媚肉紧紧吸住k1的性器几乎让他不能动弹，k1笑道：“找到了。”  
“嗯，那里还要。”k4也不扭捏，双颊红透了还是缩在k1的怀里提出要求。  
k1从善如流:“好。”伸手拉过k4的一只手，让他自己拨开蕾丝内裤的裤裆，更加方便自己的进入，白嫩的手指沾着精液，看起来特别可口。  
果然多天不见的福利就是不一样啊，k1如是想。


End file.
